Green Arrow
Green Arrow is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Arrow #53: 10 Aug 2005 Current Issue :Green Arrow #54: 08 Sep 2005 Next Issue :Green Arrow #55: 12 Oct 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen' - The greatest archer in the world, he uses his abilities to fight crime. - wikipedia:Green Arrow *'Arsenal/Roy Harper' - Formerly Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, he is a master at all kinds of ranged weapons. - wikipedia:Speedy (comics) *'Conner Hawke' - Oliver Queen's illegitimate son, raised in a Tibetan monestary. He breifly assumed the mantle of Green Arrow when Oliver Queen was believed dead. *'Speedy/Mia Dearden' - Former runaway and teen prostitute, she is now being trained by Oliver Queen. H.I.V. positive. - wikipedia:Speedy (comics) Allies *'Black Canary/Dinah Lance' - Superheroine with martial arts skills and a sonic cry. Oliver Queen's ex-Lover. - wikipedia:Black Canary Enemies Minor Characters *'Lian Harper' - Arsenal/Roy Harper's pre-school-aged daughter Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Arrow #54 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Arrow #53 In an effort to find and cure the monstrous Solomon Grundy, Green Arrow teams up with Dr. Chrissie Cavendish, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who claims to be Grundy's great-great-granddaughter. But Dr. Cavendish doesn't want to cure Grundy--she wants to become like Grundy, and she uses a sample of Grundy's blood to transform herself into a powerful but hideous monster. Green Arrow battles against the transformed Dr. Cavendish, and after subduing her takes her back to S.T.A.R. Labs in hopes of curing her. Green Arrow #52 "Identity Crisis... Again" Green Arrow #51 "Anarky in the USA" - fill-in issue. Green Arrow #50 "All Together Now" - extra-sized anniversary issue. Green Arrow #49 "New Business Part 3: Road Trip" - Roy has apparently just been caught in the explosion of Forest Trust Bank in Star City, but is actually a captive of Drakon. Meanwhile, the Outsiders show up to help Green Arrow discover that Roy wasn't killed after all. In the wreckage of the blast, they find a riddle. Past Storylines Collections *''Green Arrow: Quiver'' - Collects #1-10. "the original Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, reemerges after years of being assumed dead. But many people, including Black Canary, his ex-lover, Arsenal, his ex-partner, Connor Hawke, his son and temporary successor and Batman, the Darknight Detective, want to know how Green Arrow survived the exploding airplane and where he has been." - WorldCat *''Green Arrow: The Sounds of Violence'' - Collects #11-15. "This graphic novel puts Oliver Queen and his closest loved ones directly in the madman's bullseye. Plus, the relationship between Ollie and his son/successor Connor Hawke is explored, while Mia -- the young girl whom Green Arrow saved -- flirts with becoming a new 'Speedy.' Also, Ollie rekindles his romance with Dinah Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary!" - WorldCat *''Green Arrow: The Archer's Quest'' - Collects #16-21. "The Emerald Archer returns from the dead and sets off on an adventure that tests his courage and brings formerly hidden facets of the Green Arrow legend to light." - WorldCat *''Green Arrow: Straight Shooter'' - Collects #26-31. "When Green Arrow discovers corporate corruption in Star City, he goes after those responsible. The last thing he expects is a fight with a 3-ton ogre! As he delves into this mystery, he also falls into an unexpected romance, with tragic results." - WorldCat *''Green Arrow: City Walls'' - Collects #32, 34-39. "Green Arrow must marshal the most unlikely army of all to save Star City -- and the world -- from a demonic threat. But the consequences may be worse than the problem!" - WorldCat History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Green Arrow #53 - Writer: William Messner-Loebs, Pencils: Eric Battle, Inks: Jack Purcell, Colors: Guy Major, Letters: Phil Balsman, Asst Editor: Brandon Montclare, Editor: Bob Schreck, Cover: Cliff Chiang Green Arrow #52 - Writer: Judd Winick, Pencils: Tom Fowler, Inks: Rodney Ramos, Colors: Guy Major, Letters: Phil Balsman, Assoc Editor: Michael Wright, Editor: Bob Schreck, Cover: Cliff Chiang Green Arrow #51 - Writer: James Peaty, Pencils: Eric Battle, Inks: Jack Purcell, Colors: Guy Major, Letters: Phil Balsman, Assoc Editor: Michael Wright, Editor: Bob Schreck, Cover: James Jean Green Arrow #50 - Writer: Judd Winick, Pencils: Tom Fowler and Tommy Castillo, Inks: Rodney Ramos, Colors: Guy Major, Letters: Phil Balsman, Assoc Editor: Michael Wright, Editor: Bob Schreck, Cover: James Jean Green Arrow #49 - Writer: Judd Winick, Pencils: Eric Battle, Inks: Jack Purcell, Colors: Guy Major, Letters: Pat Brosseau, Assoc Editor: Michael Wright, Editor: Bob Schreck, Cover: James Jean Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0303 GREEN ARROW #48 $2.50 *FEB05 0283 GREEN ARROW #49 $2.50 *MAR05 0408 GREEN ARROW #50 $3.50 *APR05 0336 GREEN ARROW #51 $2.50 *MAY05 0228 GREEN ARROW #52 $2.50 *JUN05 0364 GREEN ARROW #53 $2.50 *JUL05 0229 GREEN ARROW #54 $2.50 *AUG05 0215 GREEN ARROW #55 $2.50 *SEP05 0238 GREEN ARROW #56 $2.50 *OCT05 0248 GREEN ARROW #57 $2.50 Collections *FEB05 0592 GREEN ARROW ARCHERS QUEST HC (STAR20158) $19.95 *AUG05 0535 GREEN ARROW ARCHERS QUEST TP (JUN040398) $14.95 *JUN05 0687 GREEN ARROW BY JACK KIRBY (STAR14476) $5.95 *FEB05 0281 GREEN ARROW CITY WALLS TP $12.99 *JAN05 0624 GREEN ARROW QUIVER HC (STAR15337) $24.95 *FEB05 0589 GREEN ARROW QUIVER TP (STAR18146) $17.95 *MAR05 0719 GREEN ARROW STRAIGHT SHOOTER TP (JAN040239) $12.95 *AUG05 0529 GREEN ARROW THE LONGBOW HUNTERS TP (STAR14239) $14.95 *AUG05 0533 GREEN ARROW THE SOUNDS OF VIOLENCE HC (STAR18981) $19.95 *AUG05 0532 GREEN ARROW THE SOUNDS OF VIOLENCE TP (NOV030227) $12.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Green Arrow #55: 12 Oct 2005 :Green Arrow #56: 16 Nov 2005 :Green Arrow #57: 14 Dec 2005 Links *DC Comics - The publisher of Green Arrow *Green Arrow Secret Files at DC Comics - The "Secret Files" page for Green Arrow *The Unofficial Green Arrow Compendium - A Green Arrow fan page *Green Arrow Message Board - A place to chat about Green Arrow *Green Arrow - GCD entry *Green Arrow - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero